The Mental Asylum
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Alex's new mission, after Jack tragic death, is set to the mental asylum. Does MI6 really think of him as a crazy nutshell or are they infact getting him to investigate something suspicious? Either way, Alex has no idea what's coming, and that's once more putting his life and the entire MI6 organization on the line. Is Alex really emotional stable to experience a disaster, again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this story, it might get a little crazy :P Anyways here's the brief,**

**Alex never went to live to the Pleasures, instead he kept shifting between foster families. **

**And that's basically it…  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, please Review (the button's big and blue :D Just click it)  
Disclaimer: - I do not own the Alex Rider series, Anthony Horrowitz does. (I might have a chance of meeting him this year!) :D **

* * *

"Alex, it's a simple assignment that you won't even need gadgets."

"You guys always say that and I'm okay with that because I'm not your stupid agent anymore! No, my answer is as clear as my voice. It's no!"

Alex Rider stood in front of Mrs. Jones's table, a smart gold name tag sitting for everyone to see on her table. She was wearing a mahogany suit that matched her desk. Her eyes were dark and serious as always and in her mouth, again as always, was a peppermint. There was a young man by her side, a folder in his hands with the words 'TOP SECRET' printed on with bright red. His name was Brad, but in the bank he was known as Bridge. He was always the pathway across the river of troubles. Have any problems, he'll have it e-mailed, faxed, texted or printed to you in a second. He had bright green eyes, light brown hair and a amazing features. He was only in his early twenties.  
Alex stood firm, his hands by his sides, clenched in fists. He had a handsome face but his jaw was set tight and his dark brown eyes looked like they had seen too much for his time. He was wearing a black hoodie with skinny jeans and Vans. He had earphones on but they were connected to nothing and hanging loose by his arm. His blond hair was a mess and clearly proved that it had been like that for a couple of days.  
Mrs. Jones gently sighed and then opened her mouth slowly, as if re-thinking her words.

"Alex, this mission might just help you." She softly said. Alex looked at her shocked, his mouth hanging open.

"So…so..you're saying that I'm mental? You're saying that going to a mental asylum would help me! Is this even a mission at all?" Alex was screaming, yet his voice was more like a whisper. Mrs. Jones lowered her eyes to her desk. Bridge didn't know what to say except that Jones had just said something completely wrong.

"I suffer thanks to you guys and now you think I need help, NOW when I'm stuck living with a foster family who actually care and NOW you plan to send me on a mission. What is wrong with you guys?" Alex was exasperated and tired. It had been days since he had slept properly. Each foster family he had been with had either immediately declined just through his damaged looks or had pushed him away after a couple of nights of him screaming for Jack. Sabina had suddenly just disappeared, never to be heard of again. Alex was, once more, all alone.

"Alex, forget I said anything-"

"Forget? Forget? Sure, I'll just forget the fact that you called me a mental patient after suffering a couple of nightmares. It was people like you in the old days that got good soldiers killed. I guess that era is starting again."

Mrs. Jones stood up, grabbing the folder from Bridge's hands. He looked surprised but didn't mutter a word. She walked over to Alex, who slowly stepped back.

"I am not taking that." He said firmly, hands up.

"Alex, just read it. It's just a couple of words on paper that could change the rest of the day."

"Or the rest of my life."

"Please." Her dark eyes suddenly seemed to melt into warmth but Alex was not falling for it.

"No, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I am not going to that asylum. What's the mission about anyways? Getting me better? I doubt it, but if it's that bloody organization again I'm going to shoot you and pretty boy back there." Alex said, gesturing towards Bridge who shifted. Mrs. Jones pushed her hand containing the folder towards him.

"Read it Alex and no it's not SCORPIA." She whispered the last word as Alex flinched. Suddenly his scar across his chest was throbbing and his head was starting to hurt. It started to hurt of painful memories. He just wanted everything to be over. He lowered his head in defeat and grabbed the folder.

"But I'm getting this across Jones, if this mission sucks, I'm not taking it." He said and then walked out the door, slamming it angrily behind him. Mrs. Jones just stared at the door, her fingers stitched together in tension.

"You know Miss, I mean no offence, but maybe it's time to let the agent go. You could try to recruit him again once he's 18." Bridge said. Mrs. Jones didn't even look at him but just stared at the door ahead.

"No, I've got a better idea. Follow him." She turned to face the stunned agent.

"Follow him? Miss, are you-"

"Follow him and threaten him on his way to the Washer's."

"But Miss-"

"Do it now Bridge before you lose your famous name. We need him there, _I_ need him there. No matter his age, he's the best agent we're got." She said. Bridge just slowly nodded his head and headed out of her room, already packed with adrenaline to his fellow mission. Mrs. Jones slowly sighed to herself.

_It's not your decision anymore Alex, it's too late for that. Much too late…_

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and I don't mind criticism. But anyways, take care and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo guys! :D Thanks so much for the reviews, so here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, had a long week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and please R&R! **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Alex Rider series.**

Alex walked down the quiet and dark streets. There were pools of bright light coming from the lamp posts but Alex walked around them all. There was a quiet creaking of the crickets but all Alex could hear was the silence his un-plugged earphones provided him. The weather was chilly and sent an eerie chill up Alex's spine, his senses were once more tingling but he ignored them. Like he always did.  
He looked down into his hands and, even through the dark, stared at the bright red letters, 'TOP SECRET'. What shit was this now? He was tired, exhausted, pained and now he has to go for a stupid mission? No, again his answer was clear. This has gone too far for much too long. All he wanted to do now was to get back to the Washer's and play with their little daughter Franny who was only 2 and half years old. She had blond fluffy hair and dark brown eyes, much to Alex's liking. She was adventurous too, always trying to find a way to climb up onto the coffee table and steal a couple of soft sugary biscuits from the plate. She was very much opposite to the young married couple who had light chestnut hair with Mr. Ronald having green eyes and Mrs. Virginia having blue.  
Franny had soft little cheeks that were always rosy pink and drool always oozed from the corner of her mouth. Alex would sometime carry her out and sit with her in the park, gently shaking his lap and calling it a pony ride.  
But then MI6 had to crash in and stuff him with bad memories from the past and new ones to form. Such sons of bitches. And no matter how hard he tried to get away, they always came back. Hell's servants have played their part well.

Alex's thoughts disappeared from his mind as a sudden cold ring was pressed onto his back. He could feel the metal barrel press harder into his spine as he made a sudden stop. Then he felt a warm breath lean in close to his ear, it whispered.

"Get in the car."

The sound was like the hiss of a snake before it inserted its deadly fangs into you and gladly swallowed you alive. Alex nodded his head and suddenly everything went black. Alex felt a sudden suffocation at his throat but it wasn't enough to kill him or even cause a knock out. He felt the folder slip from his hands and knew that if it got into the wrong hands, they were all dead. He felt an arm grasp tight over his chest and pull him back, dragging him as his feet collapsed from the sheer strength of the man, or thing, whatever it was.  
He tried to get his arms around the mysterious man but the barrel of the gun pushed harder and Alex winced. Suddenly he was lifted and thrown inside something, his face smacking the hard floor. He was dazed for a while before pulling his hands to his face and ripping the black bag off. He sat up and leaned against something cold. Wherever he was, it was pitch dark. Suddenly a light switched on and Alex brought his hands to his face to hide from the blinding light. His eyes slowly adjusted and he looked up. Before him, sitting on the empty, rusted metal floor of the van they were in, was Mrs. Jones young good-looking assistant. He had a shark smile on and that warmth Alex saw in the man when he first saw him was gone, now it was just cruel and icy. Typical MI6.

"What do you want?" Alex asked, pulling off his earphones and pushing them harshly, with shaking hands, into his hoodie pocket.

"Alex, it's not what I want. It's what _we _want. _We_ want you back."

"Fuck you."

The man smiled, a smart set of pearly whites flashing even in the bright light of the van.

"You know Alex; you've always had that smartass little tongue of yours quite handy. It's kept you alive hasn't it?"

Alex slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Well that smartass tongue, for maybe the first time, is going to get you killed Alex."

The man's smile was gone.

"It's not actually kept me alive pretty boy, its most of the time got me right into the hands of the devil. So fuck you, you guessed wrong." Alex cheaply smiled. The man looked down, shaking his head, his tongue licking his smiling lips. Then suddenly he pounced, his hands gripped Alex by the collar of his hoodie and pushing him back hard against the wall. Alex coughed once and then stared into the man's stern green eyes.

"You listen to me here Rider, what got your house keeper killed was your own stupid mistake! You made yourself get discovered, it was your fault."

Alex felt a sword stick deep into his heart. His scar started to throb and his head ached. This man was right…

"You were the one they wanted to torture and kill Alex. If you had just let Jack get back to America, she might've gotten married and lived in a better life. But you just had to say 'no' you selfish bastard." The man's eyes oozed with a sick feeling that made Alex feel lightweight. He could see a grey vision forming from the corner of his eyes.

"Now if you don't help us, you're going to be stuck with this guilt conscience in your head forever." The man slowly let go, hands falling to his sides.

"Even if I help, I'll still have that guilt conscience, how is going on another mission and bringing back memories going to help?" Alex's voice was in a low whisper, his hands slowly wrapping itself around his throat. The man gently pried away Alex's firm hands and pushed them away.

"Because I have something that proves, it's not your fault Alex. In fact, it was ours." The man paused. Alex's eyes opened wide.

"What?" he leaned forward. The man gently smiled, the warmth returning to his eyes. He pushed back and then grabbed a folder.

"I believe this is yours?" he handed it to the shivering hands of Alex.

"Wait, you didn't answer me." He said, grabbing the folder.

"You'll get your answer soon enough young Rider." His voice was so warm and it just melted Alex's heart. Alex sighed.

"Can I at least know your name and when we're going to meet again?" Alex asked as the man put his hand in his pocket.

"My name's Brad Gilbert. You can call me Bridge." He said, pulling something out of his pant pocket and putting it behind his back.

"And when am I going to see you again?" Alex asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Soon Alex, very soon." Suddenly Bridge produced a tranquilizer gun and fired. The dart hit right at Alex's heart, right on his scar. He winced at first and then took a long slow breath as the darkness slowly crept to the edges of his eyes.

"Good bye Alex. I hope you make the right decision on this one."

Then Alex fell forward, his mind disappearing into a dark silent oblivion.

**Hey guys! I hope enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 will come soon, I promise. Anyways Take care and please R&R! Byee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry if I took so long to update. Been busy. Anyways please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Alex Rider series.**

_"You were the one they wanted to torture and kill Alex. If you had just let Jack get back to America, she might've gotten married and lived in a better life. But you just had to say 'no' you selfish bastard. Now if you don't help us, you're going to be stuck with this guilt conscience in your head forever." _

_"Even if I help, I'll still have that guilt conscience, how is going on another mission and bringing back memories going to help?" _

_"Because I have something that proves, it's not your fault Alex. In fact, it was ours…"_

* * *

"Alex? Alex, wake up."

Alex opened his eyes and sat up, sweat trickling off his forehead. He felt calm but so disturbed at the same time. He turned to his right and saw Mrs. Virginia, her deep blue eyes looking worried and her mouth curved into a frown.

"Alex, just relax." She gently pushed his chest back down. Alex soothed himself back onto his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, his dark brown eyes staring at the ceiling, Mrs. Washer seen from the corner of his eye.

"Well you were attacked Alex, by some hoods on the street."

"Oh really?" Alex's voice was dripping with sarcasm but either she didn't notice it or bothered not to ask. He slowly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"That bruise on your forehead and chest is quite coloured Alex." She kindly said. Alex opened his eyes wide, sat up, wincing at the pain in his chest. Virginia looked troubled again.

"Alex, please just rest. I'm sorry I woke you up." Her eyes were wide. Alex sympathized her but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry I just have to see this." He said, his voice stretched. He got up, a little too quickly and fell back down.

"Alex." Virginia stood up.

"You stay right here okay? I'll bring you the mirror." She quickly walked to the bathroom and pulled out a book sized mirror. She gently handed it to Alex. He looked at himself in the mirror and just moaned. There was a bruise on his forehead that was big and purple. He gingerly lifted his shirt up and saw that his scar was more red than before, probably because he was hit there.

"Who 'saved' me?" Alex asked, still looking at the mirror. Virginia sat back down on Alex's bed.

"A man named Garth. He said he saw you knocked out at the first hit. That was at your head. They were trying to rob you and he happened to appear."

_Devil's luck,_ Alex thought.

"How does he look?" Alex put the mirror down and scooted closer to Virginia.

"He was a young handsome man. Maybe in his early twenties? He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He had the most charming smile, let me tell you that."

Alex smiled at her for that but that stupid bastard was too good. No wonder he was Mrs. Jones first man.

"Well I don't remember anything." Alex kindly said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw… That hit must have been too hard on you." She softly replied, hugging him. Alex hugged himself tighter and felt his scar throb again. He winced once more, out of control. She quickly pushed away.

"Alex what is it?" she quickly asked. Alex just touched his chest and bowed his head.

"It's the scar isn't it? That man lied didn't he?" she softly said, almost hurt. Alex nodded his head and lied down again.

"What's the time?" he asked. Virginia sighed.

"It's 9 am."

"What? I'm late for-"

"Hold it right there Rider. You're not going anywhere." Virginia said firmly. Alex just sunk deeper into his pillow.

"I don't know what that organization did to you, but their counseling classes haven't helped much. I've called that Jonesy lady of yours and told her you were too tired." Alex smiled, closing his eyes. She was so much like Jack.

_Poor Jack…_

"Oh and by the way, you've got a letter. It's from that Garth guy. I've left it on your desk, but if you open it now I will shred it and throw it away. You're resting before you touch that."

Alex nodded his head and felt a warm hand rest upon his chest.

"I'm just scared you know? I care for you."

"I know Mrs. And I'm really glad you are. It's been a long time since someone's cared."

Virginia was about to ask about that when soft footsteps at the door made her look. She made a cute little noise and Alex wondered what was going on behind closed eyes.

"Look here, its little Franny. Want to see Alex, Franny?"

There were rushed stumbling steps and then the bed weighed a little more as Virginia placed Franny on the bed. Alex opened one eye and saw Franny staring intently at him. He closed his eye and then turned his head. He then proceeded to making loud snoring noises that made Franny giggle. Alex then laughed and sat up, ignoring the bubbling pain in his forehead. Franny heavily sat on his lap, her smile oozing with warmth and drool. Alex kissed her on the cheek and then gently set her on the floor, falling back on the bed.

"Rest Alex. You look way too tired."

"I feel that way too."

"Well-"Virginia stood up, grabbed a small bottle of pills from the table and returned to Alex.

"Here's your painkiller."

Alex grabbed the bottle, took two and swallowed them dryly. Suddenly Virginia was sad, holding Franny in her arms and standing up. Alex was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly he felt dizzy. He sight went blurry and his mind was spinning. He tried to lift his hand but all it did was drop back down harshly by his side. Mr. Ronald then appeared by her side, looking sadder. Alex tried to move and ended up falling off the bed. He fell hard on his chest and felt as though her couldn't breathe. He could hear voices but they were far, far away.

"Please don't hurt him."

"We'll bring him back safe and sound Mrs. It'll just be a couple of days."

"You…..son…ssss…afff…bitches…." Alex muttered as loud as he could, aiming towards the officers. He felt arms grab him and lift him up, dragging him out of the room. He gave one last, sad glance, at the Washers, and then the men dragged him out of the room and carried him when they rushed down the stairs. Alex couldn't move as the men walked out the door and stuffed him into a car. His head lay upon one man's lap, his eyes staring at the front seat. The woman sitting turned around and Alex almost cried.

"Alex, what a pleasure to see you."

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter J Sorry I took so long to update it, this isn't my best chapter and sorry if it's quite a bore but the next one will definitely be better. Anyways please R&R take care and byeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay, I know I'm late but it's been hectic. Please R&R and Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the Alex Rider series.**

_ The woman sitting turned around and Alex almost cried._

_"Alex, what a pleasure to see you."_

It wasn't even a woman. It was just someone Alex had never wanted to see ever again, especially after what she had done to him, abandoned him. She looked like a woman though, smarter, prettier and looking better than when Alex was a burden upon her shoulders.

Sabina Pleasure.

Alex looked away, feeling tears sting in his eyes and only now noticed the soldiers that had plucked him out of his room. Each of their faces, distressed and quite sad.

K-Unit, those evil bastards. Wolf was the one right now cradling Alex as the car moved on. Eagle and Snake were sitting beside him, Alex's legs on their laps. Behind at the back seat was surprisingly Ben and a new recruit. Why was Ben in on this? Wasn't he Alex's friend, the one he could turn to especially at times like this? Guess you really could trust no one in this world.

"Oh, I've missed you much Alex. I really did." Her voice sounded quite meaningful but Alex fell for none of it.

"Don't worry, the numbness will be over in maybe…ummm….an hour or so?" She nodded at the soldiers. No one replied back.  
Alex could feel a stinging pain in his chest and it wasn't due to his old wound, it was because he was hurt. Why was she on their side? The MI6's side! She was supposed to be supporting _him_ not those old fuckers.

"Now, if you're thinking why I'm on their side Alex-" ,she said as if reading his mind, "I'm here because my father's been taken to the Mental Asylum."

_They've taken the wrong Pleasure if you ask me._ Alex thought to himself, staring at the ceiling. He felt Wolf grip tighter to his chest as the car took a sharp turn. Sabina seemed to have suddenly shrinked away from the corner of Alex's eyes and reappear again as she held on to her seat. Her lips were tightly sealed.

"Now, why should you care? Because he's my father Alex and you might be the biggest crush of me anymore but my father has done many favors for you. You don't have to be doing this for me, just do it for him."

Now Alex was a bit more interested. It was true what she had said. All those trips to parties and allowing him to stay with them for a couple of days on really fancy holidays were all favors, favors for saving his life.

"Also, this is basically the mission MI6 wants to send you for. So just go for it, stop being such a coward Alex. The past's been done, you're not _Doctor Who_ Alex, you can't time travel. When life fucks with you, fuck with it back."

Now Alex was pissed. What's wrong with her? This wasn't the Sabina Pleasure he knew, something was wrong and he was afraid to ask what.  
She faced the front once more and the rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

Alex didn't know when, but he had fallen asleep, fortunately it was a pleasant silent sleep with no nightmares and no dreams either.

He soon woke up to find himself in a dark place. At first he had panicked, thinking maybe there was some crazy accident and some people had kidnapped them or something. But as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he sat up and heard quiet snores. He looked around him, squinting his eyes; he could make out the dark shapes of beds and bodies laying on them. He then immediately recognized his surrounding; it was K-Unit's cabin.

He slowly let his feet drop to the chilling floor. He quickly touched his chest, a usual habit, and found himself wearing new clothes. He was sure because of the texture of it but let it go because it was comfortable, no matter what. He quickly glanced at his hand, he wasn't wearing a watch and the clock in the cabin couldn't be seen because of the dark. Slowly and carefully, Alex stood up. He felt dizzy for a minute and fell right back down on his bed. He pressed cool finger tips to his forehead and tried to stand up again. He took one step forward, swaying a little, and then took another. He finally walked a bit faster and softly walked towards the door. He reached the door, gripping the handle. He gentle pushed it down and opened the door. A loud creak erupted from the hinges and Alex quickly recovered by pushing himself through the small gap and shutting the door quickly. Hopefully no one heard. He waited for a minute in the cool of the night, hands still on the handles. No one opened the door, so he slowly tried to find his way, walking with bare pained feet, to the Sergeant's cabin. He had some talking to do.

* * *

"That was a bit cruel don't you think Sabina?" Ben gently asked Sabina. They were in the Sergeant's cabin, only the Sergeant wasn't there. Instead, standing was Ben and Bridge and sitting on two separate leather chairs was Mrs. Jones and Sabina.

"That's a bit crude coming from your lips _Fox."_ She spat the last word out. Ben looked at her with icy eyes.

"Well telling him that his life's fucked up isn't what we do."

"No, what you do is make sure that happens anyways. And I never said that."

"You said when life fucks with you, that's basically saying his life's screwed."

"Well it is Ben, don't deny against it."

"Will you two shut up? We've got a job to do here." Bridge said his voice like a knife slicing through a thin slice of cheese.

"Right, thank you." Mrs. Jones said. Ben and Sabina exchanged dark looks before turning to face their boss.

"The only way we're going to get your father back is if we send in Alex, Sabina."

"But why? Why can't you send one of your Units? Especially since you're already sending one in."

"They're only for back-up. Alex has been through some…rough times." Bridge said.

"And you would know that how?" Sabina harshly asked.

"Because I've talked with him and let's just say I'm a better problem solver for him than you've ever been in the past years." Bridge replied just as harsh.

"He's the only one who knows your dad the best out of all of the men here, Sabina. It's best we let him do his job." Mrs. Jones said, ignoring their personal conversation.

"Why can't you just send me?" Sabina said, her eyes suddenly lighting up at the idea.

"Because the Mental Asylum doesn't allow bitches." Ben said. Sabina looked at him with eyes that burned with fire.

"This isn't an ordinary asylum and you know it, something is going on here." Bridge said quickly coming in between of the two raging people.

"Find out as much as you can about it Bridge, please. I'm pretty sure my father's not mental."

"Not only that. Hadn't you said your dad was with his manager at the time?" Ben asked.

"Yup, they always hang out at the Starbucks that's like one block away from my house."

"Then this would have definitely made the news, you live right next to one of the biggest advertising company's ever! The Magnificent Advertise." Ben said.

"I never liked that company, something about it always made me feel a bit off the rack."

"You're always off the rack." Ben replied, walking to the coffee machine. Sabina dug her fingernails into the leather seat.

"Whatever it is, we'll try our best to get your dad back as soon as possible." Mrs. Jones said.

"And the Sergeant, don't forget the Sergeant." Ben quickly said.

"Of course. See already, it's a coincidence." Bridge said, also going to get a coffee for himself.

"How? The Sergeant and my dad don't even know each other." Sabina asked.

"True, but two men, almost retired and in the same week. Both also hold plenty of secrets."

"You're right about that, I guess." Sabina said, leaning back into her chair.

"But how will we explain this to Alex without him questioning anything? I mean he'll want to speak to the Sergeant and such. You know he'll have a lot of questions about this investigation. How are we going to say that we're recruiting him as a Mental patient without him killing us all?" Sabina asked.

"We'll find our ways, we always do." Mrs. Jones said, smiling calmly. Her smile creeping out the entire lot in the room.

_Of course, they're MI6. They always have it their way._

* * *

But it was too late, Alex had heard it all and he was destined to get out.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, I know, I'm always late. Can't help it! I got the flu and have been sick for almost a whole week. Well gonna have a couple of holidays soon so I'll update the next chapter then! And I know this chapter is longer than the others but I just had these ideas flowing and I couldn't get it away. Anyway please R&R and guess, do you know what's going to happen next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! All I want to say is hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R! Take care!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Alex Rider series.**

Edward Pleasure opened his eyes only to see darkness. He groaned, a low growling noise that even surprised him. He moved his hands around to find his surroundings to only realize that he was in a room with walls so close to each other that he couldn't even stand up. He crawled in the tiny space, his knee sparking with new pain that made him wince and sit down. He slowly massaged it and then dragged himself to the walls, banging at each space trying to find a weak spot or at least a door. He shifted to a crawl, ignoring the massive pain in his knee, when he suddenly tumbled over a body.  
At first he shocked himself and lay in the darkness shaking from the fear. Suddenly he pushed himself upwards, almost banging his head on the ceiling. He gently touched the body and felt the small rise and fall of the chest. A low moan came from the body and almost immediately Edward had placed who the person was.  
His manager, Will Camilla.  
He shook his manager's body, hoping that he would wake up. Suddenly it just hit him, why were they here?

* * *

**_FLASHBACK…._**

_"So what are the plans for the new article about the politician Reginald Warlem?"_

_"I said that since this is most probably my last article to write about, I wanted to write about something different. Maybe a new torture chamber? A deadly criminal that's on the lookout all over the world? Or even a celebrity gone wrong."_

_"Well Lindsay Lohen's taken for that."_

_Edward Pleasure gently laughed at that. He took a sip of his coffee, liking the burn he sensed. Things had been pretty tense in the last few months. He had heard about Alex's guardian's death right after Sabina had manipulated them into moving to Italy for a while. Edward had very much liked the place but wanted to get back to America, preferably moving to maybe California or L.A. Liz had agreed pleasurably but trying to persuade Sabina took a bit longer. Finally Edward had warned her that he hadn't liked the fact that they just left Alex lying face down in the mud after Jack's death and that she was being an ass for not helping him. She hadn't been touched at first but something else got her moving, god knows what.  
Now Edward was planning to retire, leave all the tough business of journalism behind and settle down in a nice mansion in L.A with Liz getting the profit from her fashions. But Will wanted otherwise. He wanted him to become a lot more popular after his last article, so it had to be good._

_"Why not investigate that 'Magnificent Advertise' next to your house." Will asked, sipping his Caramel Macchiato and ending up with a whip cream mustache which Edward smirked at. _

_"What's there to investigate about in that place?" Edward asked._

_"Well for one thing, I find that place very cheesy. You know the commercials they show on T.V are like as if they're holding the person at gunpoint." Will made a motion of holding a gun to his gun. _

_"True, even the name's cheesy." _

_"I know right! I mean Magnificent Advertise? They could have totally come up with a better name. Like Cheesy Gunpoint Commercials, or 'Hey we're the fucking best company in the world even though our advertisements suck asses. I think that would suit them."_

_Edward just shook his head. His manager's short figure and crop cut black hair suited his anger management issues. He looked like a cute little temperamental elf, which he would probably kill Edward for calling him that. _

_"Also, they've had a lot of missing employees recently if you've heard." Will whispered, leaning close as if that was classified information even though it was all over the news. _

_"Sure, we could check this out." Edward replied, carefully wiping his lips with a napkin. _

_"I'm paying." Edward quickly said, calling the waitress while pulling his wallet out of his blazer._

_"Too late, I paid as soon as we entered buddy." Will said, standing up. _

_"You little bastard." Edward replied, smiling as he stood up and gently waved the waitress away._

_"I find that term very offensive." Will said, while pushing the door. _

_"Well too bad, I find that my boss paying my bill is very-"_

_He never finished his sentence as suddenly his world went black. He felt violent knocks to the head and heard the struggled voice of his manager trying to scream. He tried to kick his attackers but only got a hard punch to the stomach and shin which knocked the air out of him. He slumped to his knees and felt himself being dragged as he heard screams all over. _

_"Get them in!"_

_"The cops are coming!"_

_"Well you know what to tell them dumbass so do it." _

_Then he felt a prick in the neck and everything turned into a silent black oblivion._

**… **

* * *

Edward's head pained as he remembered what had happened. He heard another moan and felt the body beneath him push itself up.

"Careful, watch your head." Edward said. Will carefully seated himself in a position.

"Where are we?" Will asked.

"I have no idea, Will. Remember anything?"

"Barely. Wait, where are you?" he asked, reaching his hand out to the front and finding Edward's suit material. He inched in closer.

"Ugh." Will muttered.

"What is it?"

"My head hurts like shit!"

"I know what you mean." Edward rolled his eyes in the dark. Suddenly a piercing bright light entered the room and Edward and Will were blinded immediately. Edward shielded his eyes, wincing at the pain it caused to his eyes.

"Get them out."

"Why don't you get them out?"

"You fucking pussy, I ordered you now fucking do it."

Edward felt hands grab him as he was pulled out.

_Wow, I can't believe I forgot about the ceiling._

Edward silently cursed at himself. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at the face of a very handsome man. He had blond hair and bright green eyes, He seemed to be wearing a white doctor's uniform.

"Pleased to finally meet you Edward. Don't worry though, our meeting will be seen soon enough."

Then he pressed two fingers to Edward's neck and everything went black.

* * *

Wolf ran, his boots pounding hard on the dirt. He ran at full force to the Sergeant's cabin. He knew the Sergeant wasn't there, he knew what had happened, but he still had to tell somebody. As he reached he saw Ben and Bridge standing outside, with Ben holding a mug of steaming coffee and Bridge smoking a cigarette. It drooped from his lips as he laughed at some cheesy joke Ben muttered.  
Wolf ran to them at full force and stopped at attention. He seemed to be panting, even though he didn't feel tired at all.

"What's wrong Wolf?" Ben asked, looking ready to drop the mug if Wolf suddenly passed out. Bridge dropped his cigarette and twisted the heel of his shoes onto it, killing the bright orange lit end.

"Alex is missing." He said. Bridge suddenly turned bright red while Ben's mouth fell open.

"What?! How? What happened?" Bridge was screaming, not registering the fact that some soldiers had stopped to see what was going on.

"My boots were missing along with our med kit and the water bottles and canned food we keep in the closet were all taken."

"He must've heard what we said." Ben said with a sudden realization.

"But how?-"

"I know Alex, and this definitely looks like a situation which he has heard." Ben replied.

"Shit!" Bridge loudly cursed.

"But I found boot tracks heading to the practice course." Wolf said quickly before Bridge had a complete melt-down.

"Then get your Unit out there and even take Y-Unit or F-Unit if you must. We have to find that boy."

"Shit." Wolf silently cursed.

"What?" Bridge leaned in close to Wolf.

"The practice course today was for the expert trainers. That means mines, booby traps and lot more worse all around." Wolf silently said. Ben lowered his head and silently said, more to himself than anyone else,

"Well this just turned things to a whole new level."

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me anything you didn't like and I'll try my best to change it or something. I just noticed that I've been making a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes when I write, the words are in my head but it comes out otherwise :P Anyways please R&R, any kind of criticism is allowed and take care! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know, I know and I am SUPER SORRY! I had major writer's block and just couldn't concentrate at all. I'm really sorry but please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Every review saves a puppy! :D Anyways take care!**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider does not belong to me. **

_But it was too late, Alex had heard it all and he was destined to get out._

Run. That was all Alex could think about, run! The tiny back pack he was carrying kept bumping against his back and making clicking noises due to the cans inside, making him wince over not choosing the biscuits. The torch he had snatched was low on battery and he had cursed several times as he had tripped, several times. His breathing was ragged and his clothing quite thin, thank goodness he had packed those boots otherwise he would have already broken his foot or worse. The practice jungle smelled of the sweet dew drops of rain and the fresh smell of the tall trees. The sight would've have been beautiful had it not been early dawn.

Suddenly there was a strong smell of rotting flesh that almost knocked out Alex. He immediately pulled his hands to his face, dropping the torch in the process. The light had shown on the empty thick rooted ground and Alex started to wonder where the smell was coming from. Suddenly a red drop dropped then one more and several other after that. With cautious eyes Alex peeked up. Hanging upside down was a pig, its stomach slit open with its guts hanging out and knifed and spears all forced into its body. Alex was frozen to the spot, the stench almost disappearing from his scent as his mind started to blur. On the pig was a doodle of a scorpion and a message that was drawn with a spray can. It read;

"_You can run but you can't hide."_

Alex stumbled back, tripping over a thick root of a huge banyan tree and then suddenly he was screaming. He ran blindly into the night, not caring of the fact that suddenly his foot was hurting, a sharp pain he received after a branch had tripped him.

He ran full force, his voice haunting the night sleeping animals when suddenly he was pulled upwards. The jerk was so sudden and violent; he thought he must have broken his neck. He lay in the pitch dark with a searing pain growing all over his body and the sense of feeling that the world wasn't upright. He heard a ragged breathing, branches being broken as someone ran and then the click of a gun.

"Who's out there?" a rough voice called out. Alex tried to open his mouth but all that came was a weak groan. There was another click and a flash of bright light shone on his face. He immediately closed his eyes, his arms raised to block the light and his body gently swaying.

"I've found the boy, he seems to be mildly injured but he'll be fine. He's hanging right next to mine 67. Over." The same man said and Alex quietly sighed with relief and fear. There were mines around here? Maybe the pig was just a dream and he was imagining it all.

"Boy, are you okay?" the man called out, moving the flashlight away from his face and showing himself. It was a young man with blond hair bright blue eyes; they looked like contacts even in the dark. His accent had more of a British country side sound to it.

"No." Alex moaned and then closed his eyes. He was just waiting to get down.

"Okay, just hang in there sonny. My name's George and help's on the way-"

He suddenly stopped and Alex wondered why. He opened his eyes to see George frozen in the spot, his eyes wide and searching his surroundings. He quickly shone the torch light all around him, scattering sleeping animals all around.

"Who's out there? This practice session is closed for investigation." He said. Then there was a crunchy noise and Alex had heard it too. He held his breath as George quietly moved closer to Alex.

"We'd better get out of here faster." He whispered and Alex impatiently nodded his head. The man fixed the torch light upon a strap on his shoulder and pulled out a Swiss Pocket Knife, the blade glinting in the moonlight. He slowly started to cut upon the string that held Alex, his hands ready to catch the young boy.

Then he suddenly made a hearty grunting noise and staggered back.

"George?" Alex quietly called out. The man straightened himself whilst pulling the torch wildly from the shoulder strap. He shone the light on his stomach and there stood, pushed right through, was a sharp spear. He sighed and then fell to his knees. Alex started to scream the young man's name out loud, continuous fear strained howls. There was a sharp whizzing noise and then an arrow pierced George right in the head. His blue eyes turned pale, maybe they weren't contacts, his skin matching the whites of his eyes with the red fall of blood pouring from his forehead looking out of place. He then fell face first to the ground, creating a pool of the crimson liquid all around him.  
Alex screamed desperately and tried hard to heave his hands round to the rope above him. He tried scratching at the thick rope, his skin already turning raw and his nails paining so much it felt as though it was going to be ripped off. There was a fresh set of tears streaming from his eyes and constant ringing noise that sounded like a police's siren booming in his head. There were quick running noises all around him and knife sharpening noises echoing all around him. Then he heard something that paralyzed him;

_"Get ready with a dose of the mental asylum, Alex. Where you can run but you can't hide."_

Then there came a vicious giggle, sounding like those girls from horror movies. Alex felt his mind starting to go dizzy, his world swirling and swaying even though his body was still. He heard his names being called out, but they were so far away, so very far away. He then heard a loud boom and he hit his forehead smack to the ground and slipped into a dark oblivion, which pulled him deeper and deeper until he was not to be found.

* * *

Sabina stared at the bright pink wall ahead of her. Her dad had been missing for almost a month now and the 'Mental Asylum' was definitely one of the cheapest excuses she's ever heard. Seeing her father grabbing his head and swaying his pained body in the corner of a room made her shiver. She knew her father wasn't mad; he seemed fine just that morning. Something was up and it just seemed so familiar, it killed her inside. But whatever it was, she was sure Alex would find him, cause no matter what happened to him he would always come back fine and safe. Even his emotions for Jack are gone, he seemed fine.

_Yeah, he'll survive. _

**Caramel Macchiato**

**Hey guys! So please R&R! I'm really sorry again, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I swear the next chapter will come extra soon! Take care! Byeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Just want to make it clear, I have no excuse this time except, a bad writer's block, and laziness. Sorry : ( But please enjoy.**

Edward opened his eyes, slowly and painfully, making him moan softly. He felt terrible. His body ached with a pain that would last for maybe the whole day, he felt sick and his eyes burned due to the bright light in the room. He stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to figure out where he was. Then he slowly tried to lift his head. He was lying on a pale white tiled floor with the same coloured walls and a beige ceiling. Beside him was lying his manager, Will, unconscious and wearing a robe. He looked funny, sort of like a Mental patient. Suddenly it was like a wet fish had slapped his face.  
That blond man, who was he? What were they doing here? What appointment?!  
He tried to stand up, immediately regretting it as he fell to his knees. Ugh, this was useless. Whatever drugs they had given him were still working, flowing through his blood stream.

He heard a moan, soft and gentle like a puppy's whimper. He looked and saw his manager slowly opening his eyes, his hand automatically lifting up to protect his eyes. He sat up, scratching his crop cut hair and turning his head to face Edward. His green eyes were gleaming with confusion, anger and even fear. That made Edward feel more down.

"What the fuck is going on?" his voice was a croak, making his short body seem even more depressing.

"I have no idea Will."

"And who the fuck was that blond man?" He asked, trying to stand up.

"Don't try Will, it's useless." Edward quickly stated. Will stayed on his bum.

"I still have no idea."

Will's eyes seemed to waver for a minute and he seems dead to the world. The fear was already eating him up; his life was full of rich glamour but most of all, protection. How the hell did he get here?

"We have to get out." he quickly said. Edward gently sighed.

"We have to first try to get up." He said, leaning his hands back and pushing himself up slowly. Will did the same. Both men stood up, swaying a bit before holding their ground.

"By the way, you look silly in that gown." Will said a sly smile on his face.

"Look who's talking." Edward replied, snarling. He then walked all around the room and only now noticed the light beige walls were actually cushioned. Will seemed to notice this the same time he did.

"Holy shit." Will whispered.

"We're in a Mental Asylum."

* * *

"Alex? Alex, wake up."

A voice, it was so soft, so gentle, it gently tickled Alex's ears and made him want to curl into whatever was saying it. He felt as though an angel was coming, coming to take him away from this hell hole and through heaven's golden gates.

"Alex…" the voice whispered in his ears. Suddenly Alex was smacked right back to reality. That voice, the voice that sounded like an angel just a minute ago was suddenly the one person he did not want to talk to right now.  
Bridge.

Then a sudden bright flash of pain appeared in Alex's head and he winced, his body jerking.

"Alex, calm down. Calm down."

"You have to tell us what happened that ended up with several dead pigs hanging upside along with you." Another, harsher voice muttered. Alex winced once more as memories flashed through his head.

"Sabina, he's suffering from a concussion, don't make things worse."

"Listen you son of a bitch, my father's in danger right now. If we weren't dealing with this druggie right now, I'd have had him home with me."

"Listen to me; I don't care if your dad's missing right now. We can't send you out there because you'll ruin the mission and possibly get yourself killed. This boy right here, this _druggie_ is your only chance of getting him back."

There was an angry puff and Alex silently sobbed inside. _Druggie? _ Why was she acting like all of those douche bags at his school? Something had definitely triggered this girl's mind and Alex was afraid it was a bigger problem than his.

"Then I'll risk the consequences." She coldly replied. There were harsh footsteps and a door slamming.

"Fox, please get her back." Bridge muttered through gritted teeth.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, before she ruins this entire agency and more possible, our jobs."

There were more footsteps and then quiet. Then a sharp clicking noise entered the room.

"I see those two are at it again." Mrs. Jones said.

"You know, something's up with the girl and I don't know if it's just the usual adolescence, but I'm pretty sure it's not." Bridge replied.

"Losing her father must've-"

"Oh c'mon, miss. You know that anyone would not react like that, not even a child."

"Anyways, change of topic, what's with Rider?"

"He's either faking his unconsciousness or he's actually out."

Alex sighed and even felt the warmth of Bridge's smile.

"I'm awake." He softly said through gritted teeth. That fight had not helped his aching head and his whole body just pinched like sharp knives.

"How are you doing?"

"Terrible, it's like choking down blades."

"Ouch."

"That's an under-statement."

There was a comfortable pause and for a second Alex actually thought they were giving him a chance to sleep again. But just as his mind was dozing off, Mrs. Jones butted in, typical.

"So what happened out there Alex?"

"I really don't know." His voice was full of sadness after thinking about George.

"Just tell us what you remember." Bridge kindly said. What happened to that atrocious behavior in the van? This was a man with too many emotions, PMS'ing almost.

"Well I was running through the field and there this awful stench. I stopped to see where it was coming from and next thing I know there's blood dripping from the trees." He paused, his breath shuddering. He felt a re-assuring hand on his shoulder and felt better.

"Well, I looked up and saw this…..dead pig. It was disgusting and it had a …"

Alex stopped immediately and suddenly the fear was back. His body started to shake.

"Alex its okay, you're safe, nothing's going to happen. Just calm down."

"There was a SCORPIA symbol on it." He whispered. He could almost feel Mrs. Jones body tense up.

"What?" she asked, coming closer. Even through his closed eyes, Alex knew that she was already running through all the bizarre plans she had in her head to somehow try to get him to face them again.

"I just started running, I was scared. And then one of the practice traps had got me and I was jerked up. I heard this shuffling noise and I got a little freaked. Then this man called George, one of the guards came up to me and-"

"Wait, what? George? Who's that?" Bridge asked, his hand getting more firm. Alex opened his eyes to this.

"George, one of the guards patrolling that night?" Alex curiously asked, his eyes narrowing and heart beat slowly rising. Bridge looked to Jones who had on a poker face, as usual. But this was different because for once her eyes showed more, it showed curiosity. Bridge looked back to Alex.

"I clearly don't remember any men named George here."

"I don't believe you know every man around here Bridge." Alex lifted one eye brow.

"No, but we read files on everyone, you know for safety reasons. We read the files about the men who were patrolling last night and trust me; George is not on the list."

Suddenly, out of pure coincidence, Fox comes running in, pure anxiety in his eyes.

"They just found one of last night's guards lying underneath the trees. He's in the next room right now. Bad forehead gash, broken left arm and a mild concussion. Someone's been let in without permission."

And sadly Alex knew exactly who that was.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I repeat I'm sorry. I guess I'm not the best liar : ( Anyways, I accept any kind of criticism. Please review and Hope you had a good Easter. Byee! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's my quick update cause I didn't want to disappoint you guys again. Anyways Enjoy and please R&R :)**

Sabina just stood, next to an officer, staring up ahead at the dead pigs. The sky was darkening to beautiful golden pink mixed with dark blue, it looked plain gorgeous. She had recognized the SCORPIA symbol and guessed that must have been the reason Alex had been caught in the first place. She knew the boy well enough to know that he wouldn't have been caught otherwise, no matter how damaged his emotions had become.

"Pretty gruesome don't you think?" she asked. The officer just looked down to her, as if noticing her for the first time. Ben had told Walrus to take care of her while he went and investigated his own fellow team member, Otter, A.K.A Derek. His green eyes faltered for a minute, thinking about the condition they found his friend in. It was quite terrible, but not as bad as the boy. He was completely destroyed. Head cut wide open, broken ankle, broken arm and his body was just full of it! Scars, bruises, even a fucking bullet scar! I mean how is that possible?

He then noticed the girl looking at him anxiously, waiting for a reply. He quickly snapped out of it and replied,

"I've seen worse my dear." His voice was a whisper. Sabina just looked to her feet.

"I agree with that mate."

They both then stood in a comfortable silence, one gazing at the trees, the other at her feet.

* * *

Alex tried to sit up but immediately moaned and fell back down. He lifted his arm and only now noticed it wrapped in a tight bandage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bridge asked, settling his hand on Alex's bare chest, meaning to push him down if the boy tried to sit up again.

"To go and see the poor fellow." Alex replied, his dark eyes seeming lighter after a long time and Ben gently sighed to himself, happier than before.

"Uh... No you're not." Bridge smiled and patted a cold hand to Alex's cheek.

"Why not?" Alex asked outraged as the older man stood up.

"Because you need to rest." Mrs. Jones replied. Alex along with Bridge was surprised at her response. She just smiled and left.

"Well, you heard her." Bridge said, standing up and dusting his pants.

"But I can't just lie here." Alex lied. He could definitely do that; he could even just kill himself if he wanted to, as long as he was asleep.

"Fox will be here with you so calm down. Get some rest." He then left the room and Ben replaced his seat. Alex looked at him with his dark brown eyes and then closed them, slowly.

"I got a question for you Ben." He softly murmured. Ben looked at him with his bright blue eyes.

"Hit me." He said, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"Why join the army?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at Ben.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Well, I mean you could have been anything else, anything else at all. An actor, a journalist, a doctor but no, you chose the tough life. A life that could get you killed, leave you devastated an even cause emotional distress. Why?"

Ben paused for a while, just thinking whether Alex was asking himself this or Ben. But after seeing that Alex was waiting, maybe thinking the same question himself, Ben answered.

"Well, I guess I just needed some adventure and hey, every country needs their soldiers."

Alex just snickered.

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was a sweet silence after that and Alex closed his eyes.

"What's the time Ben?" he asked. Ben looked up at the clock above the window.

"7:45. Sleep Alex, you really need it."

"Yeah I guess so." Alex repeated and then he turned his head. Ben stood up.

"I'll be outside okay, holler if you need anything." He said and then gently ruffled Alex's hair. Alex just mumbled and then as Ben was walking out the door, another man entered in a lab coat with his hands in his pockets. Ben lifted his hand up to stop the man from going any closer to Alex. He stepped in front of the man and glared at him with eyes that would bring anyone down.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man stepped back and lifted his hands.

"Doesn't it look obvious." The man replied. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair. Ben just stared.

"I'm the new doctor, replacing the older one cause he's busy."

Ben slowly nodded his head.

"Okay then. I'll need some I.D." Ben replied, crossing his arms, still suspicious that he hadn't been told about the new doc. Maybe he was over-reacting but he wasn't going to let another accident get in Alex's way. The man shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out his I.D and showed it to Ben. Ben took it gently from his fingers and looked at the I.D.

"George Maxwell huh?"

Suddenly Alex was awake, his eyes fluttering open wide and staring at the door. With all of the strength he could he shouted.

"Ben, it's the dead soldier!" Alex screamed louder than expected, but he wanted the whole camp to hear.

Ben suddenly turned around and threw a punch to George. He grabbed his arm and twisted it, making Ben moan. But he gave a swift kick to the stomach and the doctor went down.

"Code Red! Code Red!" Ben started to scream as both the men struggled against each other. Alex tried to get himself off the bed but ended up falling hard to the floor. He winced out loud due to his broken leg and broken arm. Damn that fucking soldier. He then quickly crawled to the drawer beside his bed, trying to reach for the shiny red button underneath.

"Alex!" Ben shouted out loud and just as Alex was about to reach the button he was being dragged across the floor.

"Get off me!" he screamed, trying to lash out but because of his stupid cast he just ended up hurting himself again.

Ben quickly kicked at George and punched him sharp in the head. George fell back, hitting his head hard on the wall. Then there was a loud alarm ringing. Ben turned to see that Alex had pushed the button, thank god. But then George was back on his feet and he jumped at Ben, a sharp syringe in his hand. He head-locked Ben and then jammed the needle into his neck. He silently cursed as the body in his arms slowly started to slump and fall.  
Alex was scared now, he had seen this man fall dead right at his feet-well actually at his head. But still, point was, this man had faked a really sharp arrow to the head. Period.

"Hey Alex, glad to see you again. You know without me being dead and all." George said. Alex just tried to crawl back to his bed. They had a red button but now gun.

"You aren't going anywhere Alex." He said and charge forward, pulling Alex's broken leg and making him scream. George produced another needle out of his pocket and stabbed it at Alex's other leg. Alex tried to crawl away but his arms just started to slump and hurt like hell! He groaned but it was no good as George slowly dragged him closer.

"You little son of-"

And then everything went blank.

* * *

When Bridge entered the scene, all he saw was chaos. An unconscious Ben on the wall and all kinds of holes and marks in the walls. Bridge entered slowly, on his feet ad on the lookout for Alex. But all he could see was an open window and blood.

* * *

Sabina while walking back with her guard, whose name was strangely Walrus, she noticed a man, probably a doctor, carrying a body out the gates of the camp and into a vehicle.

"Hey are they transporting your friend to another hospital?" she asked, walking closer to get a better look. Walrus looked up and both noticed as suddenly there was an alarm ringing along with several men running after the man.

"Shit." Walrus whispered and started running with Sabina right behind.

Had he turned around, he would have seen the small smile appear on her lips as she ran.

_Everything was going exactly as planned._

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if things were moving too fast, do tell if they were. Anyways have a nice day and please review. Any of your comments makes me smile : ) Byee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Sorry if the story's going slow. Please R&R and any kind of criticism is allowed. Have a nice day and enjoy! :D **

Bridge ran after the white van, screaming all kinds of words to the vehicle. He ran along the road, hearing all kinds of shouts from behind, screaming at him to stop. But how could he? There was an emotionally damaged boy in that van, he couldn't just let him go! He was supposed to protect him. The van zoomed ahead and took a sharp 180 degree turn and seemed to be facing Bridge. Bridge stopped all of a sudden, almost tripping. He could hear voices shouting from behind but all he could focus on was the van's bright headlights on him. He quickly pulled his gun, aiming at the glass and firing as the van came in full speed.

Had he not been suddenly pulled from the side, he would have gotten rolled under the heavy tires of the van. Bridge had been jerked off of the road, feeling as though his shoulder ball had popped out of its socket. He winced as he landed hard next to another figure. He looked to see that it was Ben, his face also puffing, red from the tension.

The van zoomed ahead, getting shot at but it was no use, and there were no proper chase vehicles at camp because the new ones hadn't been shipped yet. Bridge knew the van was bulletproof, but he just had to, had to fire at those bastards.

Bridge softly laid back in the grass and Ben did the same, his head landing with a thump.

"You okay?" he huffed. Bridge nodded but moaned as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, looking with big green apologetic eyes to Ben.

"Want me to fix that?" Ben asked, sitting up. Bridge once more nodded. He'd known what it was like to pop it back, painful. He sat up too. Ben sat in a more comfortable position, placing one hand in front of Bridge's shoulder and the other one behind.

"On 3. 1…2-"He then popped the shoulder and Bridge cried out. He fell back onto the muddy road, clutching his shoulder. Ben just huffed once more and then stood up. He patiently waited for Bridge and then helped him up as the younger man offered his hand. Bridge stood up and gently massaged his shoulder. As they started walking back, he quietly talked.

"I didn't get the number plate, god." He slammed his feet hard. Ben just gave a quick glance and then looked ahead again.

"No point, with these kinds of professionals who are able to get into camp and fake a very persuasive death to Alex, you may never find that vehicle ever again."

He made a point there and Bridge slowly nodded his head. He heard a soft whimper and looked to see Ben with a very sour expression on his face.

"I'm sorry kid."

* * *

Sabina watched from far as Ben pulled away Bridge. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be saved. Well, she'll get her chance. She looked to the front as some of the men started to fire at the van. She knew it was bulletproof and so did they, but everyone wanted a shot.

"What the fuck?" Someone shouted from the back. They all turned around to see that some of the men who had tried to board their bikes all looked distressed. Sabina put her hands in her pockets as she and some of the others walked to the commotion.

All the soldiers who were on the bikes now jumped off and started to examine the wheels.

"Someone's tampered with the bikes." The youngest amongst them said. Sabina tried hard not to smile and just nodded her head. Mrs. Jones then appeared and seemed to be headed to the gates of the camp, searching for her assistant and faithful agent. She seemed to flinch as a scream erupted from outside the gates. Sounded like Bridge. Must have been, Sabina saw the way his shoulder had looked as though it was out of place. She smiled.

"What the hell going's on here?"

Sabina turned around to see Mrs. Jones steaming. She quickly hid her smile and walked over to the dark shadows of the cabins.

"Why is this place so dis-organized? Tomorrow everyone's getting an extra hour of training and then immediately you will be sent out to find Rider! Understood?"

There were angry nods of heads but no one dared to argue with the head of MI6.

"Hey, where's the girl?" Walrus asked, looking all around him. Everyone walked everywhere, behind cabins, in the practice arena, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Edward was scared, shocked even. What the hell was going on? Right at that time, a man entered. He had grey hair was neatly slicked back, showing bald stripes, thin grey lips with maybe a bit of a glow, (thanks to a chap stick most probably) shining brown eyes and wrinkles all over his face. Yet he stood with a poise that showed high status. He held a notepad in his hand along with a pen.

"Where are we?" Will just straight off asked, standing more firm and walking towards the man. Suddenly two men dressed in white uniforms entered the room. Both of them were huge, one bald and the other with thick black hair that fell down to his shoulders. They had name tags. The bald guy was called Fred and the rock looking guy was called Louis. Louis grabbed Edward while Fred grabbed Will, even struggling a bit against the tough tiny manager.

"Hello Edward, hello Will. My name is Joseph Teenier. Please follow me and you will not be harmed."

Joseph went straight on ahead while Louis kept Edward's arms behind his back and pushed forward. Will was right behind along with Fred. He kept glancing ahead, his green eyes gleaming with anger. As they passed a long hallway, marked with white doors with gold numbers on each, Edward and Will could hear screams emerging from each one, some howls of laughter too. It made them shudder. As they passed by room '09', there were even whispers emerging from the tiny holes and creaks of the wooden door.

"You shall not pass, you shall not pass…"

The voice went on. Sounded like a creepier version of Gandalf. They walked on ahead until they arrived to the elevator at the end of the hallway. The doors were painted white too and it just made Edward wince.

"Where are we?" Will asked again, angry but still sounding defenseless.

"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself Will." Joe replied.  
Edward couldn't see the man's face but could feel his smirk.

The elevator doors opened to reveal to bigger men holding a small body between them. The body was dressed in a plain white pajama and his head was covered with a white bag. His body was slumped between the two men's heavy arms.

"Well how's the new patient?" Joseph asked.

"Well he had woken up midway and we had to sedate him again, he seems to be quite persistent against the drugs." The bigger of the two had replied.

"See to it that he gets to his room safe. Don't feed him just yet; let him suffer for a while. That is what Doctor. J and Doctor. R would want the most."

"Of course sir." The same man replied, a smile appeared on his wide fat face. They dragged the body out of the elevator, past the three men and their body guards and then they themselves entered the elevator.

_Looked like a kid. Hope he's going to be okay. Hope we're going to be okay._

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, any kind of criticism is allowed and I will try my best to fix it. Anyways take care! Have a nice day. Byee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh, I know I know! Forgive me! But I had last week exams and could do nothing about this story! I'm sorry! But hey, summer started so I definitely have more time to do this and I will keep updating as soon as I can. Again I am super duper sorry, but hopefully you will like this chapter, please do. I will get to more tense stuff soon, but this is just like a little warm up. Anyways please R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

Alex felt weak, too, too weak. His body was a machine that was slowly switching off, the engines sore from no oil and his organs slowly rusting. He felt worn out. Alex tried to recall the incidents that had just happened and came out with a blank result, except for the fact that he was definitely not at the army camp.  
He, with much difficulty, opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. For a minute he panicked against the black oblivion that crowded his eyes but soon as his eyes started to adjust better, he could see the tiny holes in whatever was blocking his eye-sight. Probably a bag, he thought. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain to his arm brought back one image, him with a broken arm and leg. Shit. He couldn't remember how he got that though but no matter how hard he tried to revive the memory, he just couldn't. It was as if his mind was warning him that remembering would bring chaos to his cracking brain.

So he just decided to lie down and wait for the prison warden to appear. Fortunately, his prediction had been right and he heard a soft click as the door was unlocked.

"Alex, wake up." This voice was so familiar. Then, Alex shuddered..._George…_

Alex didn't budge; he waited patiently, wanting to see this _soldier _react.

"Alex wake up or I'll hurt her." He replied. Now he was awake. He shook his shoulder to show he was awake but stuck. He didn't know who George was going to hurt, but that didn't mean he was going to risk someone's life just because he wanted to get a different reaction.

"Fix that." George said, clearly not speaking to Alex. A rough grunt came and suddenly Alex was pulled up sharply to his feet. He groaned as his whole body ached, too weak to stand on two feet. Whoever pulled him up let go and Alex immediately fell to his knees. His broken leg sending a bright pain to Alex's body. Too weak, too weak.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Alex was blinded momentarily as the light seeped into his eyes. He bowed his head and shook it, trying to clear his vision.

"Finally it worked; you know this is my fourth attempt in the past two days." George said walking closer. Only after Alex had realized how many days he had been out, had the hunger struck. He lifted his head up to see a humungous bald man with arms laden with tattoos standing over him and George kneeling in front of him. His eyes were bright green now.

"How are you Alex?" George asked his voice singing with joy. Alex tried to reply but his mouth was too dry, his tongue slapping around inside trying to find some saliva.

"Well you look well enough. Want to see?" he pulled out a tiny mirror from his pant pocket and held it up to Alex. He was horrified.

His eye was swollen, his cheekbones coloured with bright purple and he looked like an old rag found in the dustbin.

"Beautiful, am I right?" George commented, smiling cheesy sparkling whites. Alex snarled at him. Then he started to imagine how a full body look would look like to someone else. There was a pause, the room's bright silence creating a buzz in everyone's ears.

"Who was the girl you would have harmed if I didn't wake up?" Alex quietly asked. George ignored him and just continued to speak.

"Anyways, big day today, got some people to introduce you to, and some "activities" to do. So stand up."

Alex swallowed and looked George right in the eyes.

"Are you fucking stupid? I've got a broken leg." Alex croaked, his voice wispy yet harsh.

"Oh that's not broken, nothing a little twisting can't fix."

"What?" Alex asked, wide eyes staring right at George.

"Neither is your arm, your shoulder just popped out of its socket."

"How'd-"

"I faked the doctor's documents Alex, when kidnapping someone like you it takes time and planning."

"Well I'm flattered."

"Don't you show your devil's tongue to me Alex, I will kill you if I want to. I own this place." George replied, his bright blue eyes staring through Alex's soul as he gestured with wide hands to the room. Alex stared at him, wide eyed, what is _this place_? But before he could ask, George was already talking.

"Okay Buck, time for a little twisting. Just a warning Alex, this is going to hurt, a lot. Enjoy."

Alex was suddenly pushed back heavy by Buck, with his feet pulled out so he was lying horizontal.

"What the-"

"Just think good thoughts, it just might be your last." George smirked and then walked out, staring from the doorway. Buck held onto Alex's "broken" leg and gave it a sharp twist and pull.  
Alex never felt anything so painful ever in his life. Maybe that was a lie, but the pain was unbearable at the moment. His face clenched tight, tendons popping at his neck, his scream barely audible, more like a tiny puppy moan. The pain was so unbearable that slowly and very painfully Alex fell to unconsciousness, a swirling mess of bad memories and nightmares and for some very weird reason, even Sabina.

* * *

Ben was pissed as hell right now, but not as pissed as Bridge was as he stood in front of a very tired Mrs. Jones. It's been four days and no one's heard a word about Alex.

"Bridge, I want you to-"

"Mrs. Jones, no offense, but don't you think that whatever you're going to suggest I haven't already tried."

"Yes but have you-"

"I've tried everything!"

Ben slowly walked towards them and stood beside Bridge.

"Just listen to her." He said as calmly as he could. Bridge blew out a huge sigh, revealing some of the steam curled up inside of him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Bridge, I know how tense you can get, it gives a bit of humor to the situation in fact." She smiled. Ben tried hard not to laugh as he just noticed Bridge's bright red ears. Bridge let out a tired laugh and covered his ears, putting his tongue out in a goofy attempt. Suddenly all three of them were laughing, not that what Bridge was doing was funny but because they just needed to let loose of that anger, frustration, just to feel something different for a while.  
They laughed for some time with other soldiers looking at them but making no attempt to ask or even consider asking why.  
Soon it died away, taking the momentary feeling of happiness that they had and bringing them back to reality.

"You know this is pretty much how Alex feels right?" Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"There's that tension, then like this tiny moment of happiness but because of us, because of this pathetic way of our government trying to get kids on the Mi6, he loses that moment and its back to tension of getting killed." Ben knit his eyebrows together as he remembered the times back when his team was the biggest arsehole to that poor boy.

_Never again, never again big boy. _

* * *

As George stepped out of the room, he gave a quick glance to his right. Yup, the two girls were still there. He looked back and had practically enjoyed watching Alex whimper in pain. And it was all recorded everything that R and J would love. As Buck popped Alex's shoulder, George was already walking away, the two girls behind him. The white halls were blinding white, the doors blocking only half of the noise that the patients inside each one were making. It made a beautiful noise in George's opinion. Beautiful. As they reached the elevator down the hall Buck was already making his way, Alex plopped up on his shoulder. His head was once more covered with the bag, yet this time his body seemed more deflated than before, weaker.

"Pull it off." George ordered to one of the girls as she pulled off a cloth from the other's girl's mouth.

"Like what you heard?" George asked, turning his head back. The girl just stared back, blue eyes blazing.

"Well that's not the end." He replied, turning to the front as the door opened. A man in a lab coat stood inside holding a note pad. He grinned as George, the two girls and Buck with Alex stepped in.

"What's the news Felix?" George asked, his voice more over-powering all of a sudden.

"Well the Sergeant was making wonders with our experiment, so that went well."

"Are the new patients well fed and ready?"

"Yes. Will Camilla and Edward Pleasure."

"What?!" The girl who was tied up shouted. Both the men stared at her as the elevator slowly descended.

"My father and his manager! How did they get involved? Let them go!" she shouted as she lunged forward, aiming for George's stomach. Buck dropped Alex, his head smashing hard on the floor, and grabbed Sabina, lifting her high as her legs kicked into thin air. She was screaming loud and clear, clearly annoying George. He snapped his fingers and Buck dipped her low and the other girl tied the cloth tight upon her lips. Tight screams were then shouted but she could do nothing.

"Lucy take care of that imbecile and Buck we want Alex alive please!"

Lucy grabbed Sabina, smashing her head _"accidently" _on the elevator wall making her dizzy. Buck bowed and picked up Alex, his eyes shining apologetically.

"Well that wasn't very smart was it Sabina. After all I have your boyfriend and your father in my hands. What's the worse you could do without getting them hurt? Nothing! So shut your bloody mouth and you will do as I please!" George shouted, his face turning bright red. Felix stood silent, careful. Lucy, A.K.A Sabina's doppelganger, smiled, similar blue eyes shining as the bright light reflected in her. Similar to Sabina yet also to George.

The elevator beeped as they arrived at the ground floor.

"Now let the fun, begin!"

* * *

**Woah, tense am I right! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update as soon as possible. Take care and please review! Byeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's not going to be too interesting but please do R&R, and enjoy! **

* * *

"Four days! Four fucking days and all they've done is pampered us. I don't get it, I thought we were in that famous Mental Asylum that we've all heard of but never seen. Why is that anyways?" Will said. Edward and him were sitting on a round table which was covered in a red silk table cloth laden with food from all over the world. They were in a fancy room with chandeliers and Persian carpets littering the floor. There was a fireplace with wood, crisp and bright red from the fire glowing. Edward stared at the dancing flames and immediately thought of his daughter, fiery yet beautiful.

"Honestly Willy, I have no idea. Maybe we should've done this place instead."

"For what, your last article?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here you go. Your first look into the world-wide famous never-seen-before Mental Asylum. What are your last words Mr. Pleasure?" Will asked, elbows leaning on the table, right above his plate of neatly spread jam on warm toast alongside fresh mango slices from Pakistan, sweet and delicious. Edward just smirked and both of them shared a little laugh. Soon there was silence once more. Edward picked up a slice of crispy bacon from his plate and held it in front of his eyes.

"Think we're being drugged in anyway, I mean this food is too good to be true." He asked, still eyeing piece of meat.

"Maybe, either way it's a better way to die don't you think, compared to what an actual asylum does to their victims?" Will replied, picking a slice of mango and enjoying the delectable taste as it practically melted in his mouth.

"What if they're preparing us?" Edward asked, chewing the bacon while applying some apple jam to his toast.

"For what? How does feeding us do any good?"

"Well what do you think they do to any animal before they're slaughtered?"

"They're well fed to be fed to us." Will finished his sentence. They both just stared at their plates for a minute, not doing anything. Both were afraid, but the question was; of what?  
Edward picked up his glass of fresh guava juice and dipped it down as a salute to Will.

"Well, since this probably is our last good meal together, cheers." He pushed his glass as Will picked up his fresh glass of watermelon juice and they both cheered, the clinking noise echoing in the quiet atmosphere.

"I wonder how Sabina and Liz are doing."

And then the two huge men with white shirts and pants entered the room, clearly with violent reasons.

* * *

Mrs. Jones, Bridge and Ben had all returned back to the bank, A.K.A, their headquarters to get better technology services to finding Alex. All of them had a rough day returning back, each of them with terrible headaches and sleep deprivation. They then returned home and slept for a while, enough to make them less grumpy in the office. But this time Smithers was with them, his skinny figure and weird looks still hard for everyone to accept (except for Bridge because this was how he had first met him), even though she already knew the secret, Mrs. Jones had a tough time talking to the young smart lad.

The four of them were sitting on a desk, each one with a laptop as they tried to find any information about a young 16 year old boy with blond hair and dark brown eyes. They came to many results but none as Alex. They tried contacting the FBI and all of the other agencies but none of them knew where the young agent was, in fact they were told by the MI6 to lay their hands off so how would they know?

They day was passing much too fast with no results, setting everyone on the edge. Just as Bridge was about to go on a screaming frenzy, the door knocked.

"Come in." Bridge quickly said, his head in his hands muffling his voice. A young lady entered. She had bright green-grey eyes, dark brown hair tied tight in a bun and she was wearing a dark blue silk full-sleeved button down shirt tucked in a grey knee-length skirt with matching dark blue heels. Her lipstick was pale pink but glossy and her cheeks held a natural rosy tint to it.  
All the men had immediately straightened up, pressing down their shirts. Mrs. Jones smiles with a bit of sly look on her face.

"I'm sorry am I disturbing you?" her voice was sweet and calm and had an Irish accent to it. Mrs. Jones plainly shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sorry, you are?"

"Oh, I'm Irene Abbot, I'm the new secretary miss."

"Pleasure, now what's the problem?"

"There's a woman outside claiming to be a mother to a young girl who has gone missing. She said the girl had been in touch with us."

"What's her name?"

"I only got her last, it's Pleasure."

That got Bridge and Ben to stand up. Each thinking the same thing, this was going to be a problem.

* * *

Alex couldn't make out the difference between the floor and the ceiling. In fact he didn't even know how long he was awake, but he knew that something was terribly wrong. He could hear a lot of voices, girls, boys, men, women; it was just a whole load of crazy. Then he felt himself falling, he fell pretty hard in fact, it hurt. But he was still awake, still feeling like he was floating in a blank space with too many stars that it hurt his eyes. Ugh, when would the pain get over? Then he heard a voice, it was sweet like an angel's, but it was sad almost screaming in fact. There were two of the voices, two of the same sweet angel tears falling into his ears. Then he felt sad too, something was bothering him, something was telling him that that sweet voice wasn't meant to fill his ears with happiness, it was supposed to wake him up, but he couldn't. Actually he still didn't know if he was awake except that everything hurt and caused misery to him. Then he heard a bright beep and a very loud and disturbing noise, it made him feel so low and even afraid, afraid of where the voice was coming from. Then he felt his head hit something again and he was falling and this time he was sure that he wouldn't wake up for a long time.

* * *

Elizabeth Pleasure was mad; her temper raising so high, as high as elevator that she was in. Her daughter went to this stupid agency to get her father back and now she's gone too. She'd changed in fact after her father was taken, taken to who knows where. She had just got a letter from some people who weren't even the police telling that he and his manager were taken on a trip to the 'Mental Asylum' as requested by them for a final article. What bullshit, she knew better of what her husband and his manager would pick. Then the 'Magnificent Advertise' company weren't leaving them alone, asking and asking to make an advertisement about the "_Weird disappearance of famous reporter and manager Edward pleasure and Will Camilla." _

Well screw those people and screw this stupid MI6, she was going to get her daughter and husband back, whatever it takes.  
The young lady she was with was very pretty though, in fact she looked perfect. She was the one who kindly agreed to bring her up to the office where Mrs. Jones was. So she liked her.

They arrived and walked down a long blue carpeted hallway to a plain white door with a shiny golden knob. The lady just knocked and then gestures to her towards the door. The moment Liz opened the door; the young lady was already walking away.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm super sorry this isn't too interesting but I'm going for vacation, so I needed to finish this chapter pretty quickly. So I will try my best to make the next chapter as interesting as possible. Anyways hope you guys are having a great summer, if it's not started yet hop you're having fun at school or wherever. I won't be long. So please review and take care, byeee! **


End file.
